


Do Not Ignore

by masochistedgelord



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by official art, Light BDSM, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Saruhiko in a Suit, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Saruhiko comes home and Yata is far too preoccupied for him and he decides he will no longer be ignored so easily.





	Do Not Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm..The art that inspired this is Saruhiko's card from the K Black Suit Set.(omgIcan'tbelieveIwrotethis) E-enjoy...

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance as the keys he was just fumbling with fell to the floor with a loud clink. He bent down to pick them up and attempted to open his front door again, like he had been trying before he’d dropped them. 

“Stupid.” He muttered under his breath.

He was already so done with today. Well, he was usually done with every day but today was an exception. Having to dress up in some fancy suit and tie to attend a formal dinner with the rest of Scepter 4 and a few international diplomats was incredibly draining. Especially because he had been dragged-almost literally, into the most unnecessary of conversations by his boss. 

Now all he wanted was to feel the strong hold of his boyfriend's warm body wrap around him and forget the stresses of the day. Yata had left their apartment before him in the morning and so Saruhiko hadn’t even seen him today. He sighed as he finally got the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

“Misaki I’m ho-” His voice trailed off at the sight of an empty hallway. Usually Yata would be there to greet him when he got home, occasionally wearing an apron, waving a ladle at him about being late. It was endearing and Saruhiko had gotten quite used to it. 

_Maybe he’s not home yet?_

This had also happened a few times, Yata still being out and Saruhiko coming home to an empty house. It was not one of the dark haired man’s favourite things at all. He glanced down and felt confusion flare through his mind as he noticed Yata’s shoes tossed in the doorway, proving he was actually very much home. 

_Then he’s showering...or something…_

“Misaki?” Saruhiko called again, louder this time. 

“Arghh! Get lost!” 

Saruhiko froze at the sound of Yata yelling in annoyance, his loud voice bouncing off the high walls. 

_What…? We haven’t gotten into a fight or anything lately..so...Why is he.._

Saruhiko walked forward into their home cautiously. Which was dumb because Saruhiko was rarely ever _this_ cautious, least of all in his own home. But as was usually the case with Yata, Saruhiko found himself doing things he wouldn’t normally do. 

Yata's voice had come from the living room. Saruhiko found himself suddenly nervous outside the half closed door. 

_Is Misaki mad at me?_

_But I haven't done anything!_

Steeling himself he pushed open the door and went inside. The sight that greeted him was definitely not one he was expecting. Although, he didn't really know what to expect in the first place. 

Yata was sat on the sofa, gripping a controller and he had his back to the door, facing the TV instead. The screen was displaying a high paced action game’s scene play out.

_Ah..He's just playing a game._

Saruhiko pursed his lips. 

"Misaki, I'm home." He stood and announced himself from behind the sofa Yata sat on. Yata shifted his weight on the sofa leaning with his controller as if it would make him move faster in the game. 

_Are you kidding me._

"Dammit don't just take my treasure!" 

He seemed to be playing an online game. Saruhiko blinked at his nerd of a boyfriend completely stunned by this whole situation. 

"Oi..." Saruhiko narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue.

_What the fuck? Don't just ignore me Misaki._

"Keh...Fine." 

Yata reached to the left of him and brought a pair of headphones up, sliding them onto his head without missing a beat, his hair ruffling up around the edge of the band.

Saruhiko decided he'd had enough. 

_So, the game's more important huh..._

A sudden devious plan started making it's way into his mind.

_I won't have you ignoring me again for anything, Misaki._

A small smirk twisted the corner of his mouth up as he turned on his heel and left the room. Yata played on, blissfully unaware of the arrival and departure of his high maintenance boyfriend. Of Saruhiko's impending revenge.

Saruhiko briefly wondered if he should change as he walked towards the front door. Catching sight of himself in the hallway mirror he stopped and reconsidered.

 _Hmm.. seems this suit could actually work to my advantage._  

He pushed his glasses up and ran his fingers through the side of his spiked up hair, mulling over himself for a moment before leaving his apartment for the second time that day. 

 

Saruhiko slammed his item down on the shop counter making the cashier jump slightly. 

"U-uh is that all...Sir?"  

"Yes." Saruhiko replied before his gaze fell on one of the numerous promotional sale items arranged around the counter. Reaching forward, he picked up what had caught his attention. 

"Ah! They are on sale!" The cashier bubbled noticing Saruhiko's interest.

"Hm?" 

"Yes! You get 15% off their original price with any purchase." 

Saruhiko's smile spread slowly and the cashier's faded in return. 

"I'll take them." 

The cashier gulped and nodded, quickly scanning the items. 

 

Saruhiko pushed the front door open, letting it slam it shut behind him.

He wasn’t particularly bothered now if Yata heard him or not. However he doubted that he would be heard, Yata being completely engrossed in his game with the headphones still on. Saruhiko confirmed that for a fact by stealing a glance into the living room as he went past towards their bedroom. 

Throwing the bag on the bed he unpacked the items and discarded their wrapping. 

The sale item had been a pair of black leather gloves and Saruhiko slid them onto his hands, the leather moulding to his slender fingers perfectly. He left the other item, the one he had gone out to buy originally, on the bed. He would be coming back to it later.

Saruhiko strode back into the living room with purpose, walking right up to the back of the sofa and looming behind Yata’s head.

“Fucks sake Chitose!” 

_Ah. So he’s playing with the Homra idiots._

Saruhiko let his hands rest on the back of the sofa. 

“Yes, I got it now!”

Saruhiko leaned his head down. 

_When I’m done with you, You won’t even remember your own name._

Saruhiko exhaled slowly before slipping his gloved fingers into Yata’s bright coppery locks suddenly, causing the skater to yelp and jump violently, dropping his controller to the floor with a clatter in the process. Yata whipped his head around so quickly his headphones fell off. 

“S-Saruhiko!?” He exclaimed, shock painting his face.

“Hmm~” 

Yata gulped and opened and closed his mouth seemingly trying to form words and failing. Saruhiko reached forward and pulled Yata’s head back so he was looking at him upside down.

“That’s my name.” He murmured.

Yata was still blinking rapidly as Saruhiko leaned down and claimed his lips. 

“W-wait I... Saruhi-mmmfgh!” 

The kiss had a bright searing kind of heat to it as Saruhiko deepened it almost immediately. Yata responded too slowly and struggled to meet Saruhiko’s pace. Saruhiko was relentless in his ministrations and it didn’t take long for Yata’s hand to come up and grasp at Saruhiko’s arm. Saruhiko pulled back, finally allowing Yata to breathe, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips for a few seconds as Yata panted, his warm breath fogging up Saruhiko’s glasses. 

A red blush spread across his face. “Wha-hah hah what are you-” 

Saruhiko’s grip in Yata’s hair tightened, the leather squeaking a little. He didn’t miss the way Yata gasped as he tugged. It was no secret between them that Yata liked a bit of pain, that they both did. It was one of the reasons he had thought up this plan...

“Up.” 

Yata swallowed. “H-huh?” 

“Up, off the sofa Misaki.” Saruhiko’s breathing was a little heavy as he spoke. 

“I-I was playing…?” Yata spoke quietly, uncertainly. 

Saruhiko’s eyes narrowed and he let go of Yata’s hair. 

“Don’t make me ask again.” His gaze was dark and it had Yata scrambling off the sofa, almost falling over the abandoned controller. 

They stared at each other for a tense second. Yata ran his eyes over Saruhiko, his mouth falling open slightly as he did.

“Y-you’re wearing a suit…” He walked forward towards Saruhiko a tad unsteadily, barely blinking. 

_So it was a good idea to keep it on after all._

Saruhiko without breaking eye contact with Yata, pulled his jacket to the side and hooked his thumb into his belt. Yata dropped his gaze in favour of running it over Saruhiko’s chest. 

“Suspenders…” Yata whispered and bit his  lip. 

The almost... _greedy_ look Yata was giving him now, was going straight to Saruhiko’s groin. He turned biting his own lip and walked straight out of the room, his boots making a slight noise as he did. Saruhiko could practically _feel_ Yata’s eyes on his ass as he left. He didn’t even need to do anything else. He knew Yata would follow him. 

Saruhiko had barely even stepped into the bedroom before Yata had tugged him back by the shoulder. Saruhiko let his body go slack under Yata’s touch, under Yata’s eyes that had a fire burning in them so beautifully already. It would be so easy to give in… and just let Yata have his way with him. But Saruhiko had a plan and he was going to see it through till the end. 

Yata walked him backwards, until Saruhiko’s back hit one of their bedroom walls and they stopped. 

“What the fuck are you doin’, Saru?” Yata all but rasped.

Saruhiko sighed exaggeratedly and looked down his nose at the man in front of him.

“Don’t take words out of my mouth, Misaki.” 

Yata’s eyes narrowed and he tugged Saruhiko down towards him by his tie roughly, catching the taller man’s lips against his own. Saruhiko almost found himself getting swept away in the passionate kiss before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He pushed Yata away from him, their lips separating with a soft smack. Yata’s hands slid from his tie and Saruhiko clicked his tongue. 

“And when, did I give you permission to  _just_ touch me?” 

Yata blinked at him owlishly. Saruhiko stepped around him, grabbing the item off the bed with a hand on each end. 

“Didn’t see this did you,  _Misaki_?”

Yata’s eyes widened almost impossibly. 

“Saruhiko!?” He spluttered. 

Saruhiko grinned then, flexing the long pole between his hands a little. 

It was a black leather whip, long and neat with a folded tail at one end and a looped handle on the other. Saruhiko pointed the tail at his bright red boyfriend. 

“On your knees.” 

Yata’s jaw hit the floor only a second before his knees did. One simply just did not disobey Saruhiko holding a whip. Or in Yata case, _could not_. 

Saruhiko paced forward and slowly tipped Yata’s face up with the end of his whip. 

“Undo my belt buckle.” 

Yata nodded fervently and began fumbling about trying to get his buckle undone.

“Quickly.” Saruhiko hissed. 

“I am dammit!” Yata hissed back before huffing as the buckle finally opened. 

The room was silent for a second before Saruhiko spoke. 

“Unzip me. Now.” 

He was already feeling painfully tight and constricted in his trouser pants. He needed Yata’s mouth on him and needed it _now_. 

Yata obliged, unzipping Saruhiko’s trousers before gasping in shock as Saruhiko’s length pulled through the opening. 

“Sa-Saruhiko! I told you to wear fucking underwear! Honestly who-” 

Saruhiko brought the whip up to rest on Yata’s lips, effectively shutting him right up.

“Now is really not the time for talking Misaki. Wouldn’t you agree?” His voice was low and he could have been either purring like a pompous cat or growling a warning. Yata didn’t care to figure out which as he gulped hard and nodded. 

Saruhiko smirked down at him. “Get busy.” 

Yata licked his lips and pulled Saruhiko out further, before wrapping his mouth around the tip and looking up. 

Saruhiko grit his teeth against the moans that might have escaped him as Yata began to work on him, looking _depraved_ as he sucked Saruhiko off, glancing up at him through his lashes every now and then. 

But he was going too slowly. 

Saruhiko gripped Yata’s hair again with one hand as he allowed his hips to snap forward into Yata’s warm mouth, desperate for _more_ of the silky warm wetness that surrounded him. Yata reached up with his hands as he sucked, running them up all over Saruhiko’s abdomen before tugging on his suspenders. Yata’s hands on him suddenly felt too affectionate and appreciating and that wouldn’t do. Saruhiko had a job to do.

Yata grunted and breathed through his nose as Saruhiko pushed deep into his throat once before pulling out completely, relishing in the way Yata’s tongue dragged across his dick as he pulled out. 

_You’re going to call my name Misaki._

Yata was pouting and Saruhiko frowned.

“What do you think you’re doing, with your hands?” 

_You’re going to scream it so loud you won’t ever forget it._

Yata’s face slackened and as realisation went over his face he hurriedly drew his hands back, away from Saruhiko. 

“Ah..Ah um…” 

Saruhiko stepped back and ordered Yata to get up and stand in front of the bed. Yata swallowed, knowing exactly what was coming and a shiver racked his body. 

“Bend down.” Saruhiko’s voice was smooth, and he internally congratulated himself for keeping his voice from shaking as Yata obeyed, leaning his palms on the bed. Saruhiko reached forward with his free hand and pulled Yata’s trousers and underwear down in a single tug, exposing his smooth soft skin. 

Biting his lip and fighting the urge to drop to his own knees Saruhiko flicked his wrist and the whip cracked through the air. Yata forced himself to stay on his feet, his knees threatening to give way from under him as he bit his lip, feeling the delicious sting blossom across his butt. Saruhiko dropped his hand to glide the folded tail of the whip up the bright red mark on Yata’s abused skin almost gently, teasingly threatening, promising _more_. He whimpered and Saruhiko repeated the action on Yata's other cheek. The pain that only lasted for a second followed by heat crawling across his skin could only be described as divine. 

“More…” The word fell from his lips against his will and Yata grit his teeth. 

Saruhiko quirked an eyebrow at Yata’s red behind and decided that just for that one word, he wouldn’t continue. He wanted Yata to beg him with his entire being, completely. 

“I think that’s enough.” He said feeling smug. 

Yata fell forward onto the bed, exposing himself even more. “More, Saru….Please.”

He had his eyes closed tightly, a red flush decorating his neck and ears. 

“Since you asked so nicely, Misaki…” 

Saruhiko flicked his wrist once again, this time allowing the whip to hit just under Yata’s ass and behind his knees instead. 

“Nghh! Sa… Saru..” 

Yata was grasping at the sheets and he looked so damn good Saruhiko couldn’t help tugging on himself a few times as he cracked the whip against Yata’s butt again, admiring the way the muscles rippled and bounced back with the action. Yata lifted his head blearily as Saruhiko stopped.

“That’s enough…Misaki…” Saruhiko breathed. 

_I can’t….anymore I need to…_

Saruhiko discarded his whip and started unbuttoning his shirt. Yata reached up under the pillows and threw a bottle of lube over his shoulder. Saruhiko caught it and knelt down behind Yata, spreading the liquid over his gloved fingers liberally. 

Yata glanced over his shoulder.

“W-W-wai- Gloves!? Hnngh!”

Yata moaned as Saruhiko pushed his finger in and moved it around gently, the leather though strangely cold inside him, had Yata bucking his hips into the sheets. 

“Ughh...Sa-Saru!” 

Saruhiko added another finger, scissoring them lightly and licked his lips at the sight of Yata writhing on his stomach.

“Saruhiko, I ….Need-Ah!” 

Saruhiko added a third finger and Yata arched his back groaning loudly.

“Saru please I want...I w-” 

“What do you want, Misaki?” Saruhiko hummed as if he had all the time in the world slowly stroking and searching Yata with his fingers. As if the sound of Yata’s strained voice and begging so beautifully wasn’t destroying him. 

“Y-YOU! Ha-aaa Saru!” Yata was clutching at the bedsheets erratically and Saruhiko grinned and twisted his fingers up again.

“Saruhiko please just...Fucking...Fuck me!” 

Yata was almost yelling now. There was no way Saruhiko wouldn’t oblige a request like that from his stubborn boyfriend. Removing his fingers Saruhiko grabbed his whip and tapped Yata’s side with it commanding him to get up. Laying down on the bed himself, Yata sat back staring at him for a moment. 

“Get on top of me, Misaki.” 

Yata smiled almost shyly before pulling his shirt over his head and crawling up Saruhiko’s slim body. 

Yata’s eyes were watery and his skin was already glistening with a light sheen of sweat as he lowered himself onto Saruhiko’s dick slowly, both of them gasping as he entered Yata’s tight hole.

Saruhiko felt his toes curl in his boots as Yata began to ride him effortlessly, the muscles of his thighs rippling with each buoyant movement. Yata was crying out his name now as Saruhiko thrusted back into him each time he came down, both meeting the other in the middle. 

The room became a cacophony of each calling the other’s name loudly, Saruhiko’s name being the loudest just like he’d wanted, with strangled breaths punctuating the slapping noises harshly. 

“Saru! Ah Saruhiko I’m gonna… _hah_  I’m…” 

Saruhiko gasped. “N-No!” The word desperate on his lips. 

_I’m not done with you yet! Not yet!_

Reaching out he grabbed Yata’s dick, wrapping his gloved fingers around it tightly. Yata gave a startled moan and shook his head in a frenzy, frowning as he rode Saruhiko faster.

Saruhiko grunted feeling robbed of air as he thrust his hips up and into Yata one last time, his back arching off the bed as his entire body tensed while he came _hard_ , emptying himself into the warmth that enveloped him. The hand that had been grasping Yata’s length went slack as he came down from his high and fell to the side allowing Yata to choke his name out hoarsely, his voice completely spent as he shot his release all over his chest thickly, tensing up around Saruhiko’s still sheathed and over sensitive dick in the process, making him jolt.

“M-Misaki!” Saruhiko called, air returning to lungs all of a sudden causing him to pant roughly.

Yata fell limply forward, his limbs now completely at the their limit and hit Saruhiko’s chest. 

“S-stic-ky.” Saruhiko barely annunciated through the haze that was settling over him as he slipped out of Yata’s body. 

“Mmhm.” Was all the reply he got before he felt Yata nuzzling his neck. His warm pants across Saruhiko’s skin finally evened out and soon they were both breathing normally again. 

Even after everything Saruhiko felt anxiousness and insecurity return to his gut all of a sudden, like a bucket of cold water had just been thrown over him. He wanted to say something, and he searched desperately for the right words. 

“My gloves are ruined.” His brain, it seemed, had failed him again.

“I’ll wash them for you.” Yata sighed into his neck.

“No...I’ll throw them.” 

Yata lifted his head and caught Saruhiko’s eyes for a second before looking away to the side bashfully, a warm pink blush flourishing on his face. 

“D-do you uh..really h-have to?” 

Saruhiko’s eyebrows raised and a small smirk played at the corners of his lips.

“Liked them that much did you, Misaki?” 

“Sh-shut up…” Yata mumbled in embarrassment, rolling off Saruhiko. 

The air in the bedroom hit his semi exposed chest and Saruhiko shuddered at the sudden cold contrast, his body still feeling quite warm. 

“But I y-yeah..w-wow...Saru…” 

Saruhiko stole a glance at the man next to him feeling a shiver of delight settle in his stomach at the sight. Yata was covering his face with his hands, the tips of his ears bright red.

He dropped his hands down after a moment. “But seriously Saru what...what got into you?” Yata almost whispered with disbelief, a hint of amused bewilderment present in his tone. He was chewing on his lip again and Saruhiko looked away. 

“I...Uh..Misaki?” He spoke quietly as if afraid calling Yata’s name now would shatter the comfortable air around them.  

“Hm?” Yata pulled on the end of their sheets and threw it over the both of them before turning on his side to gaze at Saruhiko. 

Feeling Yata’s eyes on him was strangely banishing the cold air and warming something up inside his chest. 

Saruhiko grimaced slightly as he pulled his gloves off and threw them to floor before mirroring Yata’s position. Yata was looking at him expectantly. 

“Don’t...Don’t ignore me..Misaki.”

Yata’s eyes widened almost twice their normal size. 

“W-What the hell?!” He burst and Saruhiko clicked his tongue. 

“Just...Don’t forget I’m-” 

“You’re what!?” Yata looked a strange mix of mad, exasperated and amused all at once. 

“I’m here, now.” Saruhiko whispered, his face warming up. 

“Saru, you insecure idiot.” 

Saruhiko closed his eyes. “Yeah...probably.” 

“I’m not gonna just fuckin’... _forget_ something like that.” 

Saruhiko gave him a lopsided smile. “Hmm, unless you’re too busy playing games, right Misaki?” 

“Geh! I thought you were coming home later okay! I didn’t forget anything, either!”

Saruhiko watched Yata wave his hands about expressively, watched Yata’s eyes glow with a passion that only he could have, and suddenly he felt a rush of affection flourish throughout his being, and the room  around him seemed to spin lightly. 

“-and don’t even think abou-” 

“Misaki, I love you.” 

Yata blinked, his mouth open still in mid sentence. His expression softened in a rush and he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners endearingly. 

“I love you too…” Yata chuckled. “Even if you’re an idiot.” He added. 

Saruhiko felt a smile spread across his face unwillingly. It was something that happened a lot around Yata. 

“You can be an idiot too.” He mumbled softly, feeling a warm cloud of sleepiness surround him. They both needed a shower but for now, it could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away and hides until k7s is out*


End file.
